phoenix wright turnabout snake leaves
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix must defend leaf of death CAN HE DO IT
PHOENIX WRIGHT ACE ATTORNEY : TURNABOUT SNAKE LEAVES

phoenix write and dick gumshoe were in the park taking misile for a walk when suddenly a machine fell on gumshoe and crushed him

"GUMSHOE!" phoenix pushed the machine off him and saw his body lying under it.

"hey i can fix that" said someone and he put a leaf in gumshoes mouth and he woke up.

"hey thanks pal" said gumshoe "can i have another"

"sorry that was the last one"

"aww"

"anyway are you phoenix right ace attorney?"

"yes"

"ok youre coming with me" and the man picked up phoenix and threw him into the machine."

"you too scruffy" he said picking up gumshoe and throwing him in too."

"and you doggie" he said dragging missil in too. he closed the door and hit a button and the machine went into the sky and then it landed somewhere else.

"where did you take us vile bastard" said gumshoe

"what do you want pal" said phoenix

"i am the prince of this country and-"

"your love is accused got it lets go gumshoe" said phoenix but the prince stopped him

"wait no my servant was acused"

"oh now this is different" said phoenix

"pls you have to defend him he was accused of murdering me."

phoenix sweated

"you"

"yes but he revived me with a snake leaf like i did with scruffy man"

"ok ill talk to him but did he do it"

"no it was my wife and her new lover" said the pants

"oh crap!" said phoenix "come on gumshoe"

"but pal im a detective take missile instead"

"ok come on missile" said phoenix and he and misile went to the detention centre

"hi phoenix write" said servent

"hello im gonna defend you i no who killed you so it should be easy"

"ok tank you"

phoenix and missile left the detention center when missile started barking

"woah cum back here misile!" shouted phoenix but misill kept running

phoenix ran after missil until he found him barking at a snake. phoenix killed it and saw it drop two leafs.

"whats this" he said "these must be does snake leaves!"

phenix put it in his pocket and he went to the crime scene witch was a boat".

the captain came to him

"har har here for a cruz?"

"who ar yu" said phenix

"I AM DE GRATE CAPTIN TAIL DE LEGEND SAILER OF DE SEVENTY SEES!" shout captain "do ya want ta sail da seventy seas"

"no im here to inveistigate"

"well ok" he sed

"(i better stay away from him hes the kiler)" thoght phoenix and he went to the side of the boat where the victim was pushed in but then the captain picked him up but couldnt trow him in

"damn i need another person!" he shouted "wait here!" and he ran off to find someone.

phoenix noticed a small boat near the ship and tested the ores for fingerprints and found the servents.

"COURTS IN SESSION!" shoted your honor

"ready udgey" sad phoenix

"im also ready your honor" said grimm

"good now what happened mr grimm"

"the victim and his wife were on a boat coming here. the defendent grabbed the victim and drowned him. he then recoverd by eating a snake leaf"

"summon your witness"

"the prosection calls dik gumshoot to the stand"

gushoe came

"name and ocupation"

"dick gumshoe detective"

"testify"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"the victim was on a trip to his contry. there was noone but his luver the captin and the defendent. but den his servent through him off!the servent was arested by the captin right when it happen. but then he ate a snake leaf and wak ok again. "

"OBJECTION!" yelld phenix "he couldnt have ate it alone!"

"oooOOAH WHAT!" shoted gumshoe

"thats because the pricess fed it to him."

"wat how"

"shell explain. i call her to the stand."

the press came to the stand.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i saw the prince and the servent talkign. then sdenly he grabd him and thru him over."

"OBJECTION!" yeld phenix pointing his finger "throing someone over that wold take TWO PEPLE!"

"what?! no!"

"yes! so he cudnt have trown him over himself"

"then who did thro him over mr right?!"

"he didnt the witness and he captin did!"

"OBJECTION! mr wright are you accusing the pricess" shout grimm

"yes only she and the captin could have dun it!"

"but wat motive could she posibly have had?!" frim shoted

"isnt it ovious?" phenix slamd the desk "look at the prince. small. weak. ugly. now look at the captin! big! strong! SEXY! I COULD FUCK HIM ALL NITE!"

silent was de court

evryone stare at pheonix before eruption in lol

"fine ill call the witness the captain to the stand."

the captan came to the witness stand

"tesitify"

"i will just after the defnse fucks me."

phenix startde walking to the witness

"TESTIFY!" grimme souted

"har har okay"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i also saw the servent trow the price overbord. the priceless saw and got in a bote and rode after her."

"OBJECTION!" yeld phenix and he resented the Rs. "the servents prints wer found on the boat not yours"

"ARRRRRGH?!" he rord

"OBJECTION!" yeld rimm "the prints cold have been wiped off."

"OBJECTION!" shot phenix "the servent was arested immedieatly! he had no chance to plant his prints!"

"nrghrghrgh!" grim runted

"ARE YOU SAYING I TRIED TO KILL HIM WHAT HAPPEND TO FUCKING ME?!" shoted the sailor

"im saying that."

"well. i confes."

"you do?"

"yes. this never happen"

"WHHHAAAA-?!"

"thats rite. the prince made us testify all about this or hed kill the prickesses family."

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"we wer forced to testify against the servent ecause the prince made us. he is crule and wantd the man to sffer. but if im taking blame im exposing him."

"HOLD IT!" shoted phenix "but the snake leafs"

"ha! where are they?! show me where they are!"

phenix noded and he presented the two leaves.

"TAKE THAT! the price gave us these two." he bluffd "one was eeten by him when he drownd."

but the captin laffed.

"your funny."

phenix sweated "(he cald me out)"

"are u stupid spiky? cant u count?! the first was eeten by the pricess when she got sik sand died!"

"(oh? this is new!)" thot phenix

"and then the other was eeten by the price when he drownd on mah cruise! 3-2 is one! but you got TWO! HAHA! you just kild some pur snake for evidence."

everyone went silent.

"what?"

phenix slamd the desk

"looks like uve admitted it mr tail!"

"admit what?!" the catpain said

"that the prince WAS murdered!"

"ehhh?!"

"you just said it yurself! you admitted it when you were teeching me to count! thanks btw!"

"w-i dih waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh?!"

grim hit the desk in pan "damn it!"

phenix slamt the desk

"well weitness why dont u brake down now?!"

sudenly the capatin got hit by a ship.

"what happen to the witnesses grim"

"they were arrested and are sentenced to deth udgey" said grim angry

"good now then i pronunce the servent NOT GILTY!"

AFTER THE TRIEL

"thansk mr right"

"hey no problem pal" siad gumshoe

"alright now can i get paid for that" siad phenix but the prince glared at him. the machine fell on him and gumsoe and they died. however phenix woke up next to gumsoe.

"what happen i was having a great dreaming about maya and shit!"

"he fed us the leves pal!"

"oh (damn i wanted to saev lifes and becom jesus)"

but then the macheen opening the prince draged phetix gumshoe and misil in and kicked them out when they got to their world and flew away but phenix looked up shook his fist and shoted

"OBJECTION!"

THE END


End file.
